


Carpe Noctem

by ChaosKilledTheDinosaurs



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: F/M, Vampire AU, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosKilledTheDinosaurs/pseuds/ChaosKilledTheDinosaurs
Summary: After a near death expiereince, JD was saved and brought to a place where he felt he could finally belong. A year later, he brings Veronica to his new home, and soon discovers it may not be as wonderous as he thought it was.
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: HallowHeathers Fanfic Challenge





	Carpe Noctem

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Scouts_Mockingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scouts_Mockingbird/pseuds/Scouts_Mockingbird) in the [HallowHeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HallowHeathers) collection. 

> In response to a prompt by Scouts_Mockingbird in the HallowHeathers collection.
> 
> Prompt: There Are Vampires
> 
> I really wish I could have posted this sooner but I'm so glad that I finally got it done! I had a lot of fun writing it and being apart of this event!

Of all the places JD envisioned himself dying, Sherwood Ohio never crossed his mind. The small-town vibe it gave off just didn’t seem very… murderous. Sure, there was plenty of other fucked up shit going on, but murder? He just couldn’t see it.

That was up until he was left bleeding on the sidewalk, blood soaking through his many layers. His late-night trip to grocery store in pursuit of dinner for him and Veronica had ended… rather unfortunately. A man approached him near the alleyway with a knife, pushing JD to hand over his wallet. He obliged. However, this alone didn’t seem to satisfy the man, as mere moments after picking up the wallet, he plunged the knife into JD’s stomach, leaving him for dead on the sidewalk.

He thought he was done for. There was hardly anyone out, and those who were, weren’t close enough to hear his weak cries for help. He prepared his goodbyes, only wishing that he could say them to the ones who he loved. Wishing that he could see Veronica one last time.

Suddenly, he felt a stranger’s arms wrap around him, propping him up from the sidewalk. He was hardly able to process that this may not be the end, before he felt the stranger’s teeth sink into his neck.

_What the fuck?_

The strange sensation distracted him from the pain he was in. He could feel himself instantly recovering, energy coursing back through him. But it went beyond just this. He felt something more as he began to heal. Something greater than anything he had felt before.

The stranger whisked him away moments later to a place that would become his home over the next year. The people, his family. He could trust them more than he had then anyone he knew from his old life. He felt truly at home among them.

For a year, he was unaware of the outside world. Though his thoughts often wandered back to Veronica, they soon faded away, replaced by a feeling of true joy, knowing that he finally belonged somewhere.

He wasn’t aware of the funeral held for him. They had obviously never found his body, but after so long, they could only assume he was dead. His father was gone long before this, having moved on to yet another state, seemingly unphased by his son’s disappearance.

Veronica on the other hand, spent a year mourning him. While the funeral was her idea, she still refused to believe that he was gone. She spent every night waiting for him to through the front door with grocery bags in hand, and finally say the words ‘I’m home!’ before going into his plan for dinner.

It never happened.

After a year without his sweetheart, JD finally decided that it was time to visit her. He couldn’t believe that he had gone this long without her hearing voice or gazing upon her beautiful face. The girl he loved so much. Who… maybe even made him feel more at home then his new family did.

He was correct in his assumption that she still lived in the same apartment. Even after a year without him. He seemed very nonchalant about entering the building. About seeing _her_ after a year. A calm yet, confident air seemed to surround him as he knocked on the door, wearing his best grin. Which of course, revealed his fangs.

Veronica answered the door with tired eyes and sluggish movement. But the sight of JD after so long was enough to bring her into a full state awareness. Soon enough, her eyes landed on his teeth. More specifically, the fangs that now adorned them.

“What the fuck?!”

“Probably should have expected that.” He said simply. “But god, the year’s flown by so fast! Hard to believe it’s really been that long since last saw each other, eh Ronnie?”

She shook her head in disbelief, struggling to get a single word out. “You… I… I mourned you for a fucking year you asshole! We had a funeral! I thought you were _dead_! Now a year later you come waltzing back in here like nothing happened? Saying it ‘really doesn’t feel like it’s been that long’ when this has been the longest fucking year of my life? Every day, just _waiting_ for you to come home. What the fuck is _wrong_ with you?”

He looked genuinely confused, placing his hands on her shoulders as a way to try and soothe her. “Veronica… you have to forgive me. This year’s been a whirlwind for me! I mean believe me, I wanted to visit. Thought about it every day. But with the state I was in? It just wasn’t feasible. I missed you more then anything, and it hurt like hell knowing I couldn’t be with you, but it was for your safety!”

“My safety?”

“Your safety.”

“You let me think you were dead for a year… for my _safety_?”

“Veronica, just calm down.” He gave her a few moments to breath, taking this time to place a feeling of calmness over her. “Better?”

She nodded.

“Good. Now just let me explain. I promise, this is all gonna make sense soon.”

And so, he told her everything. His near-death experience, being saved and brought to a group of people who truly cared for him. His family. Learning to use his abilities and hone his thirst for blood.

By the end of it all, Veronica was utterly shocked. Sure, anything was possible but… how could she have expected any of _this_?

“But there’s another reason that I came here. Other then finally getting to see you again, of course.” He took a deep breath, putting on a hopeful smile. “I want to turn you.

“You… what?”

“I want to turn you! Spend the rest of eternity with you! I can bring you to the colony, introduce you to everyone, we can start a life together!” He stepped forward, taking her hands in his.

“JD… I-I. That’s a big decision to make! I mean, I only found out that vampires are real a few minutes ago! And now you want me to become one?”

“Well you don’t have to decide right now. I was actually thinking I could take you to the colonhy today. Introduce you to everyone, show you that it’s a community you wanna be a part of!” He smiled sweetly, pressing a kiss to her lips. “Seeing the place is really gonna convince you, Ron. Believe me. I mean, I was unsure of the whole thing at first too. And I didn’t even get a choice! But as soon as I met everyone, I knew it was the best thing that could have ever happened to me. Certainly better then bleeding to death on the sidewalk. And I know you’ll feel that way too!”

She still wasn’t sure how to process any of this, her thoughts muddled. But… visiting wouldn’t hurt. Besides, it was JD’s home now. Whatever she decided, she was sure she’d be spending a lot of time there. “Okay.” She said, her voice hesitant. “You can take me there. I can’t promise that I’ll have a decision suddenly but… I’ll go.”

They were soon out the door and of to the colony. The place was built underground, a whole other world built right under Sherwood. It was vampires only of course, but JD didn’t think anyone would mind. He knew Veronica would be convinced to join this new lifestyle.

He showed her around the place. The different businesses and homes, where he now lived, and even introduced her to the people closest to him. One of them being Solomon, the man who had turned JD.

Solomon greeted her with nothing but charm. He complimented her, offered kind words, and expressed how greatly he cared for her beloved.

But despite his kind words, Veronica was stuck with an uneasy feeling. Something here was off. It was a deeper feeling then just being surrounded by supernatural creatures. Something about the way they all behaved… it made her feel sick.

“So whad’ya say?” She was pulled from her thoughts when JD spoke. “Could you see yourself living here with me?”

She looked up at him, feeling lost. “JD… I don’t know what it is, but this place gives me a really bad feeling. I can’t do this. I can’t just give up my life like this!”

Though heartbroken, he hid it well, simply nodding in response. “I understand.” He didn’t. “I um, I suggest you go home. They’re not fond of having humans here.”

“I’m really sorry.” She said before turning away, and walking back to her normal life.

“Veronica? Leaving so soon? I thought you’d make the perfect addition to our little community here.” Solomon’s low voice called out to her.

“I… I have to go home. I can’t just abandon my life like this.”

“Oh, but you can. In fact, you should!”

“Solomon-“

She was dragged off in an instant, lead into the unknown.

JD, still mourning the technical loss of his beloved, sensed a change in the air. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, and he instantly knew that something was wrong.

He raced throughout the colony in search of Veronica, and eventually found her with Solomon.

He held her up against his chest, Veronica struggling to get away before he could sink his teeth into her.

“Solomon?”

“JD! Jesus Christ, HELP ME!” Her cries for help could be heard throughout the colony, though most didn’t seem to bat an eye at her screams.

“Solomon.. wh-what the hell are you doing?!”

“Now Jason, I know you had your heart set on changing her, but she was going to leave! A human can’t just enter our humble abode and then go back to their own world! But soon enough, we won’t have to worry about that any longer. We’ll turn more humans, expand our society! It will be a truly glorious sight!”

“You’re insane!”

“Jason… don’t you remember how alone you felt before we came along? No one ever there to comfort you? But you have a family now. People who care about you. All we’re doing is simply extending that to others. Once Veronica completes her transformation she’ll come around. They always do.

Solomon’s words dug their way deep into his heart. He hesitated for quite a while in making his decision. He finally had a family. How could he just leave them behind now? But then…

He met Veronica’s eyes. They were red and puffy, still brimming with tears. Nothing more then sobs could escape her lips at this point, true fear showing in her.

He knew what he had to do.

He stepped towards Solomon with hatred in his eyes before lifting a wooden stake and plunging it into the man’s heart. He watched as his friend and mentor fell to the ground in agony, letting go of his hold on Veronica in the process.

Veronica ran towards JD, and he brought her close to his chest, protectively. “It’s okay,” he whispered. “I’ve got you.”

“Jesus Christ…” Veronica stared down at the corpse in front of her, pure horror in her gaze. “Are you gonna be okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” he muttered. “But we’ve gotta get you out of here. I don’t know if this whole thing was just Solomon’s idea or if the others are in on it too but we’re not staying long enough to find out.”

He quickly escorted her from the area, and to the end of the colony. What boarded them between the real world and… what had become his home. He took one final look over his shoulder at the colony. The place he had made a home out of over the past year. Where he had found the family he so despretly needed while growing up…

He looked at Veronica, and felt all that same warmness in her gaze.

He wasn’t going to leave her again.


End file.
